memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Randomname
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! - Enzo Aquarius 00:25, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Show Preview Please make use of the Show Preview button when editing articles. You made 7 edits to Go in under 7 minutes, most of which seem to have been simply to see if the edit you made worked properly, which can be done better with the preview button, rather than repeated saves to the database. Thanks! -- Sulfur 13:41, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Quote Formats Just to let you know, but when you made changes to the Q2 quotes formats, you changed them from the agreed upon format to a new one. The agreed format is as follows (please note the comma in the attribution): "Here is my quote." : - User:Sulfur, showing an example to User:Randomname As such, I reverted your edits so that the quotes are back in a format that matches the quotes in several hundred other articles. Thanks for your future consideration! -- Sulfur 01:27, 27 January 2007 (UTC) "inuse" articles There's a template for that, just to let you know, it's . That should save you from having to figure out the various tags and flags for making your own little box. Just to let you know. :) -- Sulfur 21:17, 13 May 2007 (UTC) :Thank you Sulfur, I was looking for that template I just could not find it.– Randomname 21:19, 13 May 2007 (UTC)